The Boy In The Hallway
by keepcalm90
Summary: Blaine transfers to McKinley not Dalton the middle of his sophomore year after getting beat up at his old school. On his first day he sets eyes on Kurt Hummel and from there he's world will never be the same. Rated M for future chapters
1. Flashback

Blaine Anderson sat in his hospital bed the only sound in the small room was a beepIng coming from the moniter beside him. He took that as a good sign that he was still alive. He shut his eyes tight and tried to think back to the event that had put him in the hospital in the first place.

The Sadie Hawkins dance at Westerville High School had just ended and couples where quickly exiting the gym and heading towards there cars. He and his date Alex where both only sophomores and neither one of them had a car. Alex looked up from his phone screen "My dad should be here in about 10 minutes" he said with a smile as he stared to walk to the side of the gym where his dad had dropped them off. Blaine smiled back and follwed behind him. As he walked he thought about how this Alex guy was really starting to grow on him he had orginally only asked him to the dance because he was the only other gay guy in school and all of his female friends already had dates. Now after spending the entire night with Alex dancing and singing along to cheesy 80's music he was happy with the choice he made.

Suddenly Blaine was jolted out of his thinking by a loud call from across the parking lot. Three boys where walking by when one shouted something Blaine couldn't quite make out but he did catch the last word "Fairies". Blaine scoffed quite loudly at the boys and turned his attention back to Alex. Within seconds the two where surrounded by the three very large boys. Blaine recognized them as the same three football neanderthals that would harass him as he walked down the halls normally Blaine would shoot back at them with some clever quip about there weight or poor hygine but now in this moment a fear washed over him and left him speechless. "Got something to say to me homo" the largest of the three boys spat out as he was pressed up against Blaine looking him right in the eyes. " Yeah not so smart now are you Anderson" the second boy said over his shoulder. "Maybe you can get your little boyfriend here to defend you" the last one yelled as he took hold of Alex and threw him to the ground in one quick motion. Blaine gasped and went to step forward to help his date but was held back by the body of the largest other two proceeded to kick Alex in the stomach,chest,legs,and back while he lay there begging them to stop. "Shut up queer" one shouted " Maybe we can beat the gay out of you fag boy" the other laughed out and gave Alex on last swift kick to the gut effectively cutting off his cry's. Blaine could only see all this in a blur his eyes had quickely filled up with tears. "Aww look the little girl is crying about her boyfriend" the largest one said as he placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder and leaned into his ear " I'll give you something to cry about little girl" he wispered as he took his fist as hard as he could to Blaine's stomach causing him to fall to the ground. He could feel the sharp pains of the kicks each one worst then the last and just when he thought the pain couldn't get any worst he felt a blow to the back of his head by one of the boys boots and what followed was the worst pain of all and then everything went black.


	2. Ella

Blaine was pulled out of his horrible flashback by a soft knock on his hospital room door. The door opened slowly and a petite brunette girl slowly entered. She was wearing a hot pink dress and the sound of her sliver heels hitting the ground sounded loud in the quite room. "Blaine" she spoke softly "Blaine honey are you awake" she was fully in the room now and standing at the foot of the bed. Blaine knew that voice anywhere it was that of his best friend Ella. The two had met the never first day of freshman year. They where sitting next to each other in English when the teacher said to turn to the person next to you and say three things about yourself. She turned to Blaine with a pretty smile and quickly said " I love all things Harry Potter, Disney Movies, and My Guitar. Blaine remembered his jaw nearly dropping when he realized he was just about to say the exact same thing to her. From that moment on they where inseparable they would talk on the phone for hours and tell each other everything. Ella was the first person Blaine came out to even before anyone in his family. Each knew the other so well and they wouldn't have it any other way. From his bed Blaine blinked a few time so he could focus on the girl and as he did he could see the tears falling from her eyes and down her face as she tried to told back her sobs." Do I really look that bad Ell's" Blaine spoke and her eyes brightened then her hands where instantly around his neck squeezing him into a tight hug." Careful darling I may be able to talk but I'm still pretty sore" with that she instantly dropped her hands and stepped back. " Sorry I was just so relived that you were okay I got cared away" there was a deep sadness to her voice as she spoke again. " I just love you so much I don't know what I would do without you your my best friend" she could barley get that last part out because she was crying now much harder then before. Blaine felt his heart sink as she spoke because they where more then friends they where family like brother and sister both where only children so there friendship meant so much to each of them and he knew how wrecked he would be if Ella was hurt. Blaine motioned for her to come closer and took her lightly in his arm holding her there while she cryed.

After about 10 minutes of holding Ella she finally stopped crying and spoke. " I could kill those boys for what they did to you and Alex" Blaine sat uo a bit at the mention of his dates name and Ella knew what he was thinking." He's fine" was all she said as she placed her hand on his cheek. She went to speak again but was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Blaine's parents entered his mother looked sad his father upset. "What time is it" was all Blaine could say. He was thinking about what time the dance had ended and figured it had to be very early mourning."It's about 10 in the mourning" Ella said as she rose form the bed to the window and pulled the curtain back to reveal the mourning sun. " You where out for about 10 hours kid we where really starting to worry" his dad said as he patted his mother took his hand"Blaine sweetheart I told you not to take another boy to that dance" she said sweetly and he could see his dad shift uncomfortably at the mention of his son being with a boy. " I just knew something bad might happen if you did" his mother was near tears when his father spoke up " He's fine now and that's all that matters doctor says you can go home today kid" his dad said as he and hi wife left the room to fill out the paperwork for Blaine's release.

Blaine looked toward the window at Ella she still looked as she did at the dance expect for her eye make up most of which had been rubbed of from crying." I can't believe you stayed here all night" Blaine spoke and she glanced up from her phone screen it looked like she was texting someone. "I would only do it for you and besides I might have met the man of my dream in that waiting room" she joked. " What about Robert your date" Blaine questioned " Yeah he kissed me at my doorstep and I felt nothing" she sounded almost relived. "None of that matters now honey because you and I are getting the hell out of here" her face light up at her words and she smiled at her best friend.


	3. Moving

**Hello all my readers out there whoever you may be I would just like to give a big thanks to each of you for taking the time out to read my story.**

* * *

><p>" Are we going on vacation" Blaine asked in a confused tone. " Sort of" Ella could hear his confusion and went on " Well I've been talking to my cousin Patrick you know the one who lives in Lima and he talked to my aunt and she said we should go live with her and go to Patrick's high school" she sounded very proud of the plan. Blaine let that sink in a bit before he spoke "Do you really think his high school will be any better then ours" he hated tearing down her idea but he had to state the obvious." Nobody will know us there it will be a fresh start and we'll have Patrick he's a football player but the nice kind" she added to put his mind at ease. She did make a valid point they could start fresh and at this point that was all he really wanted. " You would really leave Westerville for me" he smiled. " I would do anything for you" she smiled back.<p>

A few hours later Blaine was out of the hospital and back at home. Ella had come to help him pack he was still bruised and sore but nothing was broken. Three hours later Ella left to go pack they would be leaving in the mourning. Both of them knew Blaine would be the talk of the school Monday mourning and decided to not stick around for that. Both of there parents had agreed this was the best thing for everybody. While lying in bed that night Blaine grabbed his phone off his nightstand and stared texting

Can I come see you tomorrow- Blaine

Sure- Alex

It was about 10 am when he arrived at Alex's house. He hadn't seen him since that night. His face looked worst then his own but he looked delighted to see Blaine. They sat at the kitchen table and Blaine was the first to speak " I just want to tell you how sorry I'm about all of this" Alex looked confused " Blaine why are you apologizing your not the one who beat the crap out of me" Alex tried to joke but Blaine looked so serious. He placed his hand on Blaine's " Seriously there is no apologies needed it's over we made it out in one piece and those asshole are going to be spending a lot of time in juvie" He shifted in his chair " So I hear your getting out of this place" He sounded a little disapointed " Nothing's keeping me here" Blaine looked down at Alex's hand on his and then stood quickley " I should really get going Ella is waiting for me" Alex took him in a tight hug which hurt a bit but he hugged back. "Keep yourself safe" Blaine added " Have fun at your new school" Alex still had disapointment in his voice. " I'll keep in touch" Blaine yelled back to him as he walked down the driveway and gave him one final wave as he drove off. Blaine wised it could have worked out with the boy but he took the beating as a sign from the universe that he and Alex where not meant to be.

When Blaine pulled up to the house Ella's car was already there her parents had just bought it for her sweet 16 and Blaine was a little jealous but he figured his parents might get him one for his birthday but that wasn't for another two months. " Your boxes are already in my car" was the first thing Ella said when Blaine walked in. " How did things go with Alex" she asked curiously "Perfect" was the only word Blaine could say before his parents walked in. He hugged each of them quickly " This is not goodbye just see you later" he said while both nodded in agreement and then he was pulled out the door by Ella. The car ride went by fast with them singing Disney songs at the top of there lungs and cramming down junk food.

It was about 2 pm when they pulled up to her aunts house. Her aunt Judy greeted them each with a big hug. By the time they where unpacked and cleaned up it was dinner time. Blaine loved Judy already she had made him fell so welcome so quickly and he was so way through dinner the front door open and a deep voice followed " Mom I'm home" he entered the dining room in a football uniform " Oh hey cuz and cuz's best friend um it's Blaine right" Patrick asked. "Yes" Blaine answered back quickly." So how's Paul's room working out" he asked Ella. Paul was her other cousin who had left for collage that fall. " It's great neither of us need a lot of space" she pointed to her and Blaine. Monday mourning found Ella picking out ten different outfits and it took her a half an hour to finally pick one Blaine quickly picked out a sweater andjeans. It was almost pointless to look nice because it was January in Ohio and any cute outfit had to be covered by a large jacket and scarf. " How do you manage to still look handsome all bundled up like that" Ella said jealously to him as they stepped out of the car and walked to the front office of McKinley High School. " I guess it's just a gift" Blaine joked back and Ella gave him a playful shove. They sat in the office as her aunt filled out some paperwork for them and when she was finished it was 8 and school stared in a half hour. Judy handed them each a paper " Here are your schedules and Patrick will give you a ride home ok good luck" she hugged them both and left. They went to the library to pick up there books and Ella looked upset at her schedule . " What's wrong Ell's" Blaine had picked up on her face. " They gave me Spanish instead of French." she sounded like a little girl pouting " Well I'm sure you can fix that" he assured her. The two went to find there lockers and just as Blaine was finished putting his final book away out of the corner of his he caught a glimpse of a very handsome boy standing in the hallway.


	4. Meeting

**Hello again readers I hope your all doing great. Just 17 more days until Glee who else is going crazy with anticipation.**

** Writing this seems to help my time go by so I shall write on.**

* * *

><p>Blaine turned to the right so he could take a full look at the particularly handsome boy standing about six lockers down from him. The first thing he noticed was how impeccably dressed the boy was. He must have been the best dressed person Blaine had ever laid eyes on. A feeling came over him that he had never felt before and he couldn't quite place what it was all he knew was that he was feeling it for this boy. Ella slammed her locker shut pulling him out of his gazing she hadn't seemed to notice him gawking at the lovely stranger. The bell rang out loudly through the hallway " Ready for class" Ella sang out taking Blaine's arm in hers and skipping to class. They had identical schedules and Blaine figured Judy had said something to make that happen. In each class there teachers introduced them and as typical high school kids nobody in class really seemed to care or even give them a second look. Blaine figured it would be easy to stay under the radar at this school as long as nobody really cared who he was. Finally in there 5th period Spanish a pretty blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform introduced herself " Hi I'm Brittany Pierce" then the girl went back to staring off into space and not doing her work. The rest of the day passed quickly and after school they where standing in the freezing parking lot waiting for Patrick. " I knew we should have taken two cars" Ella shivered. " It was nice that your aunt offered us a ride on our first day and I'm sure he'll be here any minute" Blaine always had a way of looking on the bright side of things. Then Blaine felt his breath catch in his throat when from across the parking lot he noticed the boy from the hallway. He was standing in a half circle with three girls all of them laughing. Blaine had never seen anything cuter then the sight of this boy laughing. " There he is" Ella shouted causing Blaine to focus on her.<p>

It snowed all day Saturday so Patrick, Ella, and Blaine decided on a snow ball fight that the boys let Ella win, the three made a very large snowman and named him Norman ,Ella insisted she and Blaine make snow angles and they ended the day with homemade hot chocolate. Sunday the house was pretty much snowed in so they decided to watch movies all day. Patrick picked Transformers, Ella and Blaine both decided on Disney movies she picked Enchanted and he chose Aladdin. Ella cooked all day breakfast, lunch, dinner and dessert she was an exceptional cook and an even better baker. After dessert the two where sharing a large bowl of popcorn and watching the first Harry Potter when Blaine leaned over and kissed the cheek of his best friend. " What was that for" she questioned with a smile. " For a great first weekend in our new home" Blaine sounded at peace and that made Ella's heart burst so she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

Monday mourning Blaine was all to eager to get to his locker to catch a glimpse of the attractive stranger he had found himself dreaming of him the night before and true to form there he was right down the hall looking like he had just stepped out of the pages of a fashion magazine. Blaine was surveying each piece of his ensemble while Ella stood beside him going on about how she couldn't wait for summer. She must have asked him a question but he was to deep in his gazing to notice. " Hello earth to Blaine" she waved her hand over his face a few time and brought him back to reality. " What the hell are you staring at" she sounded angry that he was not listening to her and she followed his eye line which stopped right at the boy. " Or should I say who the hell are you staring at" she made sure to emphasize the who he knew it was only a matter of time before she found out about his infatuation with the mystery boy . " He's gorgeous you should go take to him" she nudged Blaine forward a bit and he put his foot down to stop himself. " No I can't I don't even know if he's gay" of course the thought had crossed his mind a straight person in Ohio would never put that much effort into his wardrobe but that was a stereotype and Blaine hated those and chose not to put one on the boy. Ella looked overjoyed " Well why don't you go over there and find out" she nudged again but before she could insist the bell rang out. Blaine let out huge sight of relief the truth was he was petrified the memory of being beating to a pulp because of his sexual orientation still burned fresh in his mind and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't push it out but the overwhelming feelings he had for the mystery man certainly helped to ease the pain. The next day Blaine was pressed up against his locker in his usually stare down. Ella was down the hallway talking to two girls in cheerleading uniforms Blaine recognized one of them as Brittany from Spanish. She came up behind him

" Enjoying the view" her words startled him a bit and he jumped. She had a particularly large smile on her face when she spoke again " His name is Kurt" Blaine eyes widened because he know exactly who she was talking about she went on " He's a sophomore he used to be on the football team but now he's only on the glee club and he defiantly plays for your team" she was almost jumping at the words. Blaine took all the information in he now had an adorable name to go with the beautiful face. Ella looked excited like a kid on Christmas " Come on Blaine this is sign I think he's you soul mate" she sounded all to serious. Normally Blaine would never even use a silly team like soul mate he didn't believe in things like that but now it wasn't just the boys appearance that intrigued him but there shared interest in both football which Blaine loved it was always one of the few things he and his dad had in common and glee club he and Ella where both in the glee club at there old school and he had always enjoyed singing very much. The entire week had all gone bye in such a blur with him and Ella practically running out of Westerville as fast as they could and he was so focused on trying to stay under the radar at this school and out of peoples way that he hadn't had time to think if McKinley even had a glee club. Now he thought if only he had the courage to go talk to the captivating boy but little did he know that the universe had bigger planes for him that day.

Blaine and Ella where on there way to 4th period history when Blaine realized he had grabbed the wrong book from his locker he had been directed by the new information about his secret crush. " Hey cover for me while I go get my book" he said to Ella panicked " Okay but try to make it back before the bell" Ella shouted to him as he was running back to his locker. The hallway was pretty much cleared out with a few people still clamoring to class. Blaine was so focused on his book he wasn't paying attention to anything else until he heard a call that echoed loudly in the nearly empty hall. " Hey fairy boy" Blaine felt his stomach flip and knot up as he peered form behind his locker door he shut it quickly and took sight of a large boy in a letter-mans jacket traveling in Kurt's direction. " Hey future janitor" it was the first him Blaine had heard the boy speak and the sound made his heart skip a beat. The words were quickly followed by the defining sound of Kurt being slammed against the locker by the large boy. " Better watch what you say to me homo" the boy spat down to Kurt who was now on the ground. At that point Blaine wasn't thinking he was felling because he knew what it was like to be in Kurt's helpless position to be tormented for just being yourself so without thinking he ran to the boy's side.

" Are you alright" he extended his hand out to the stunning boy on the ground. He took it and the feeling of his soft hand made Blaine's heart melt." Just another day here in paradise" Kurt joked as Blaine pulled him up he brushed himself off and looked up from his jacket to see the face of the boy who had helped him . Blaine held in a gasp realizing he had never seen Kurt up-close and he was just now finding out how truly stunning he really was. His eyes were a memorizing shad of blue and his skin looked creamy and smooth like porcelain. Blaine had to remind himself how to breath as the boy spoke again " He and I we-we don't um see eye to eye" Kurt was fumbling over his words like he was nervous. Blaine laughed under his breath and then looked around and noticed they where the only two people in the hallway and a rush of butterflies hit his stomach. " I'm Kurt Hummel by the way" his voice was so lovely Blaine could have listened to it all day he took Kurt's hand and shook it swiftly " Blaine Anderson" he was grinning like an idiot. " Well maybe I should call you my knight in shining armor" Kurt smiled and Blaine thought his heart was going to stop. " But I didn't save you" Blaine managed to get out." No but you did stop to help me which is more then I can say for most of the people at this school so thank you Blaine Anderson" the sound of his name coming out of the boys mouth was almost to much for him to take. " Hey are you new here I don't recognize you " Kurt questioned and Blaine panicked" Um we should really get to class" he felt bad brushing Kurt off like that but he didn't want to get into it right now. " Yeah I suppose your right I guess I'll see you around" Kurt started off towards his class " Yeah" was all Blaine could say as he walked off he was still in shock over the whole thing. He really didn't care about class at that moment he felt like he was on cloud nine and he refused to let anything bring him down.

* * *

><p><strong>I was originally going to wait until the next chapter to have them meet but I didn't want the story to drag on.I'm also realizing if I don't start making my chapters longer this story will end up being a hundred pages long and that's not good for anybody. <strong>

**I hope you are all enjoying and reviews would be much appreciated, thanks again for reading. **


	5. Night Out

**Hola readers out there all I can say is how sorry I'm that I have not updated in awhile but I'm here now and I'm planning on uploading two chapters today. I find the longer I take to update the more I change everything in my writing and that is no bueno **

** P.S There is only 11 more days until glee and think fox is trying to kill me death by anticipation. Okay my crazy person rant is over now on to the story**

* * *

><p>When Blaine stepped into class all eyes fell on him. He held his book up to the teacher who nodded and motioned for him to take his seat Ella must have told her about the book. He sat beside his best friend and her eyes bore into him and the minute the teacher turned her back to the class Ella leaned over as close as she could " What took you so long " her voiced filled with curiosity. " I'll tell you after class" Blaine whispered back. When the bell rang Blaine jumped up and grabbed her hand as he pulled her from her seat and down the hallway to the back out the door were it was silent.<p>

"We talked me and Kurt spoke to each other" he could see the excitement hit her and she began jumping up and down

"No way what did he say what did you say what happened"

Blaine proceeded to tell her the whole story and by the end both where jumping with joy like two tiny children and then the bell rang out effectively ending there freak out.

When the two got to fifth period Spanish Mr. Schuester called Ella up to his desk he explained that the office had finally got her classes switched and that she should get to her new French class right away. Ella explained it quickly to Blaine as she grabbed her things and ran down the hall to her new class. She made it with time to spare and handed her new schedule to the teacher as she scanned the room for a seat. She gasped as she took sight of Kurt he was sitting at the middle table the two seats on his right already occupied but the seat on his left vacant and she nearly ran to take the seat beside the boy.

Kurt turned to take a look at the petite brunette that had planted herself next to him. " Hi I'm Kurt Hummel are you new to this class" he held out his delicate hand to Ella.

" Yes brand new I'm Ella Turner it's very nice to meet you Kurt Hummel" She took his soft hand and gave it a tiny shake.

As Ella looked at the boy beside her she could see the appeal that Blaine had seen. Up-close Kurt was even more gorgeous then he was for a far. He had pretty eyes , flawless skin, and impeccable taste in fashion she knew what she had to do. She was deep in thought when she heard Kurt whisper beside her she hadn't realized class had started " Ella do you not have a book" she looked down to her empty desk she hadn't had time to make it to the library "No" she hang her head a bit " It's alright we can share" Kurt scooted closer to her so they could both see the book the boy was nice on top of everything else now she knew he was perfect for Blaine. Halfway through class Ella was still looking for an opportunity to bring up Blaine she knew she couldn't just randomly throw out his name. Then with about ten minutes left of class she got her opportunity when Kurt started humming a Lady Gaga song she giggled at the boy and he stopped .

" Sorry I sometimes forget I'm in class when I get the urge to sing"

" Oh it's alright I love to sing and I really love Lady Gaga"

" Well I love singing so much I had to join the glee club just to get my daily fix"

" Me and my best friend Blaine where in the glee club at our old school" she could see Kurt eyes widen at the mention of Blaine name. " Blaine Anderson is your best friend. I knew it he is new here " Kurt mused and Ella knew she was in. " Yeah we both just transferred here from Westerville High School" but the bell rang before she could go on. The two walked down the hall discussing Lady Gaga when Ella stopped at her locked to put her books away. Blaine walked up to his locker head down with his head phones in his ears so he paid no attention to the two at his side. He threw his books in and pulled his head phones out Ella tapped him but he did not turn " Hey darling how was Spanish without me" Blaine shrugged " Bueno I guess" Kurt let out a small giggle and Blaine froze. He turned slowly to his side to see Kurt standing beside Ella and he felt like he may faint. Ella could see the nervousness in his eyes and decided to help " Blaine you know Kurt right" he nodded and tried to compose himself before speaking, but Kurt spoke before he could " Yes we met earlier today right over there actually" he pointed down the hall to his locker.

"So what brings you two to McKinley" Blaine and Ella shot each other a look they knew they would get that question eventually but neither had thought of what to say luckily Blaine was quick with his thinking

" Just a lot of drama at our old school you know how people can be" he tried to sound casual " Yeah and my cousin Patrick goes here " Ella added. The bell rang then stopping the conversation Kurt went to walk to his locker when he paused and looked at the two.

" Since you guys are new around here you should let me take you out this weekend give you the grand tour of Lima it's not much but it's home" Blaine was suddenly speechless so Ella spoke for both of them

" We would love that how about Friday night" Kurt smiled widely " Great it's a date then" Blaine heart fluttered at the word as Kurt turned on his heal and walked to his locker.

Blaine had never looked forward to a Friday so much he spent the rest of the week worrying about what outfit he would wear and how to style his hair that by the time Friday arrived Ella was extremely relived. That Friday the two where in the perking lot after school when Kurt approached with a girl on his arm

" Guys this is Mercedes Jones she's my best friend I hope you don't mind if she joins us" Ella piped in " Of course not the more the merrier right beside we'll take all the new friends we can get" Blaine nodded and the three all introduces themselves. There first stop was the bowling alley where Kurt complained about how ugly the shoes were and said when he became a designer that would be the first things to go. " So how are you guys liking McKinley" Mercedes threw her ball down the lane and it went right in the gutter. " It's great the people all seem really nice" Blaine interjected as he stepped up to bowl. " Yeah well not all the people are that nice" Kurt rolled his eyes

" So Kurt tells me you guys where on the glee club at your old school you should try out for new directions we could always use new members" Mercedes said and Ella was the first to speak.

"Yeah I think we will probably wait until next year but I would love to I mean I just swayed in the background in our old glee club but Blaine here would get solos all the time he has a great voice" Blaine could tell his best friend was trying to talk him up and she didn't stop there " He also plays the guitar and the piano" Blaine elbowed her to make her stop. " I play the piano to if you joined glee maybe we could do a piano duet" Kurt looked right into Blaine's eyes and her batted his hazel eyes. " Maybe Frank Sinatra I always wanted to do one of his songs" Blaine couldn't believe how nervous he had been about the night he found talking to Kurt so easy.

The four went to Breadstix for dinner as the night went on Blaine was really starting to realize just how compatible he and Kurt where. They had a shared taste in music and loved all the same musicals and the women who stared in them." So you have a cousin at McKinley" Mercedes asked Ella as she took a bite of her pasta. " Yeah Patrick Miller do you guys know him" Ella questioned and Kurt nodded " Yeah he was one of the only nice guys when I was on the football team."

" But I bet he wasn't as nice as Finn" Mercedes nudged his side and Kurt blushed violently. Blaine felt his chest tighten Kurt obviously had some kind of feelings for this Finn person. " Please that was just a crush and it is so over Finn is definitely straight and besides he may be sweet and all but he's not the sharpest tool in the shed." Blaine let out a small sigh of relief that he hoped none of them could hear.

After dinner they stopped at the Lima Bean for coffee and then they where off Mercedes explained that they had promised there friend Rachel a sleepover and had to get going. The entire ride home the girls went on in the back seat about clothes, classes, and all the cute boys at school so when they all got back to the house Ella pulled her from the car and into the house she apparently needed her opinion on an outfit. Leaving the boys standing on the door step Blaine nervously put his hand in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his feet " So tonight was really fun thanks again for showing us around" Blaine's eyes where on the floor and he couldn't will himself to look up. "Oh it was no problem I had a lot of fun we should really do it again sometime" Kurt kicked his feet around and Blaine's eyes shot up " Yeah maybe next time we can leave the girls at home" Blaine heard the words fly out of his mouth and he wished he could take them back had he just accidentally ask Kurt out it wasn't supposed to happen like that. Kurt looked up from his feet " I would really like that" he smiled and Blaine tried to keep his composer.

* * *

><p><strong>Another thing for anyone who may be interested in this fact I do have a tumblr <strong>

_URL: keepcalmandwarbleron_

**I always love me some new followers **_  
><em>


	6. Valentines Day

**OK I realize that yesterday I said I would update two chapters I guess I got a little bit in over my head also my chapters seem to be coming out shorter then I would like so I need to work on that.**

**Sorry for these mini rants before every chapter but I just need to get this stuff out.**

* * *

><p>From that point on Blaine and Ella had a permanent seat at the glee clubs lunch table. Ella started a fast friendship with Rachel Berry she realized quickly that the two had much in common as Blaine marveled at all the different type of people that made up the glee club. Westerville's glee club was made up of the drama kids and the band rejects a football player or a cheerleader would never be caught dead in glee. Blaine took to sitting in-between Kurt and Mercedes as each tried to talk him up the entire lunch period most of the time Kurt won out and he and Blaine would talk on and on about fashion and Broadway. Kurt told him of his master plan to get out of this cow town as he so lovingly referred to Lima. Blaine felt so blissfully happy just to be sitting beside the boy that most of the time he would just zone out and gaze at Kurt's dreamy eyes or his milky skin nodding occasionally to make it look like he was listening.<p>

February had arrived and with it came the dreaded Valentines day. Blaine had never been a fan of the holiday .Every year it was cards and candy hearts for girls who would get hurt when he could not reciprocate there feelings. Year after year of wanting to give a valentine to boy not a girl and being depressed that he couldn't out of fear of what others would think or say. He had come out this past summer so this was his first official V-day with his true feeling and he knew exactly who he wanted his Valentine to be now all he needed was the courage to tell him.

Ella loved the holiday she was a hopeless romantic that way so when it finally rolled around she was giddy.

After 3rd period she came up to Blaine who was pressed up to his locker and envelope clenched in his hand staring longingly down the hallway at Kurt. She was clad in all red and her arms where filled with a ridiculous amount of cards, candies, and stuffed animals. Blaine hit his palm to his face " Those are all for you the day just started" she fumbled her things as she tried to open her locker so Blaine scooped them up

" Yes you know there are some people on this planet who actually like this holiday" he tossed one of the tiny stuffed animals at her. " Rachel invited us to her house tonight for a little valentines party are you up for it" Blaine didn't answer he was back to staring at Kurt. " You know he'll be there and you can give him this" she tapped the envelope in his hand. Blaine nodded wordlessly yes he just needed a little more time at least that's what he kept telling himself.

Back at home Ella and Blaine exchanged there gifts it was a tradition the two had started when they met promising to always be each others valentines. She got a box of chocolate and a pink apron with her name embroidered on it. He got a pair of red skinny jeans and boxers with smiley face hearts on them. He decided to wear both to the party since they seemed pretty appropriate for the day. When Ella and Blaine arrived most of the glee club was already there spread around Rachel's basement. Blaine instantly found Kurt in the crowed he was dressed in a pink dress shirt and white pants a look only he could pull off and he did it very well. Ella noticed the red construction paper hearts pinned to everybody's shirts and Rachel explained

" You can give you heart to anybody or you can steal someone's if you'd like " she pinned a heart to each of them. As Blaine approached Kurt and Mercedes he noticed that Kurt's shirt was missing his paper heart and his mind started to wonder. " Happy Valentine's Day " Ella hugged the two and Blaine followed suite he leaned in to lightly hug Kurt barely touching him fearing to much contact may send him into a panic attack. " I stole Kurt heart before anyone else could get here hands on it" Mercedes giggled to Ella causing the girl to turn back to Blaine and rip the paper heart from where it sat on his chest. The two girl laughed wildly before crossing the room to talk to Rachel.

Kurt shrugged " Best friends what can you do right"

" Can't live with them can't live without them " Kurt laughed at the truth to Blaine's words.

" Those are great pants by the way " Blaine felt his heart race Kurt was actually looking at his pants.

" Thanks they where a v-day gift for Ell's she likes to give me clothes whenever she can I think she wants to take credit for my style" Kurt went on laughing the sound was so dreamy Blaine could've sworn he had died and gone to heaven. Kurt's laughter died down " You know we never did go out without the girls" Blaine suddenly felt the urge to run or scream or pass out Kurt was actually propositioning him for a date and he instinctually panicked. " I-I should go - um find Ella " he stumbled over his words as he backed away. He was the biggest idiot on the planet he had just been handed the thing he had wanted since the minute he had laid eyes on Kurt and he was to much of a coward to accept it . As he walked away he started mentally beating himself up and he contained that way the rest of the night.

As the night went on Blaine was staring to regret his decision to not bring the letter that had been burning a hole in his pocket the entire day the one addressed to Kurt. He had chickened out ever with Ella urging him he remembered her words as they were leaving the house " Just give it to him I'm sure he'll be flattered" but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Now after his exchange with Kurt he was upset that he had let his fear of rejection get the best of him. He didn't want to let it sullen his mood but he just couldn't help it and Ella could read him like a book so she knew it was time to go before he got so low he burst into tears. As the two reached the car he fell into the girls arms burying his face in her shoulder " I hate this stupid holiday" he sounded so defeated that it sent a blow to her heart she hated to see her best friend like this. She kissed his forehead " I know darling but tomorrow is another day " he squeezed her into a tight hug.

Ella was right it was a new day and things only got better. He and Kurt where spending most of there free time together. They would always grab coffee after school it had gotten to the point where they could even order for each other. He would constantly think back to his first day at McKinley when he had first caught sigh of Kurt he was prepared to spend the rest of his high school days pinning over the boy in the hallway. Now he had to pinch himself just to make sure it wasn't all a dream to make sure that there friendship wasn't just something he was making up in his head. Ella refused to give up on the romance each day in class she would talk Blaine up more and more she got a very promising sign from Kurt one day in class that made her heart swore the two had somehow come onto the subject of cars and Ella was explaining how nice it would be when she and Blaine could finally share the driving duties" I'm sure his parents will get him a car for his birthday they have been hinting at it since I got mine" Ella could see Kurt's mind wonder but he managed to speak.

" Blaine's birthday is coming up he never said anything about it to me"

" Yeah he's never been a big birthday person he doesn't really like people fawning over him just because he was born at least that's what he always tells me" Ella shook her head at the actions of her best friend. Kurt didn't respond it was like she could see the wheels turning in his head.

* * *

><p><strong> The next chapter is a pretty epic one so I'm planning on it being longer then all my previous chapters<strong>


	7. Birthday

The first of March Blaine was woken up by Ella bouncing on his bed " Good mourning sunshine there's only 14 more day till you sweet 16" he rolled over burying his face in his pillows. Ella hoped off the bed and went to circle the 15th on the calendar . By the end of the week she had the invitations all handed out and each day she would lock herself in there room for hours so she could plan. Blaine begged her to not make such a big deal of it all but all she did was brush him off. Blaine birthday fell on a Tuesday so she had planed for the party to start an hour after school so she didn't have much time to set up. Once they arrived she ran down stairs and within a half hour she was back up she lead Blaine down stairs hand over his eyes. The room looked great every inch was decorated in black and white balloons and streamers . All of the furniture had been push to the sides to make a large dance floor and Ella had brought out her Karaoke machine. A large table in the corner held all of the food she and Judy had cooked the night before and it all looked so good. He pulled her to him and gave her a tight squeeze.

" Thanks Ell's it's beautiful" she slid away from him to run upstairs and get ready yelling over her shoulder " It's not problem darling I'm glad you like it ". The door bell rang then so Blaine hopped down the stairs to answer it was Patrick with some of his non jock friends from school he hit Blaine's shoulder as he passed " Sorry I didn't have my keys so Happy Birthday man the house looks great leave it to Ella to go all out right" he handed Blaine a wrapped box

" Thanks Patrick you didn't have to get me anything"

" It's nothing big besides you only get one birthday a year you should milk it for all it's worth" He and his fiends headed to the table with the food .

By 4 Ella was dressed and answering the door ever five minutes most of the guest were from glee club but she had also invited some people from there classes Blaine recognized them but never really talked to any of them Ella on the other hand talked to everyone everyday.

By 4:30 the only guest that Blaine really cared about was not there yet so he made his way to the kitchen to get a drink and clear his head. His moment of clarity didn't last long for his side he heard the voice he loved so much " Happy Birthday" Kurt stood in the doorway of the kitchen dressed in a drop dead gorgeous outfit and Blaine had to remind himself not to stare. There eyes locked for a brief moment before Ella and Rachel burst in " Hey birthday boy why are you hiding out in here you should be mingling with your guest."

She pulled him by the arm to the living room where Santana and Puck where singing Sexy Back on the karaoke machine. As the party went on Blaine couldn't shake the felling of someone's eyes on him and whenever he would scan the room he would see Kurt's eyes shifting around nervously so he decide to approach him. When he was just steps away from the boy Ella tapped her glass to get the rooms attention.

" Before we cut the cake I would just like to make a toast to the birthday boy" she looked deep into Blaine's eyes as she went on "Blaine Anderson you are the best friend a girl could ask for I love you like a brother you will always and forever own a piece of my heart" her voice cracked " I can't think of anybody more deserving of all the good life has to offer I know all the bad you've been through but that is the past and we are here to celebrate the future just know that as long as you have me you will always have someone who loves you no mater what" barely getting the last word out she buried her face in her hands as her tears fell and Blaine was at her side instantly his tears started to fall as her held her " I love you so much Ella" she wiped the tears from his cheek and he did the same for her " Okay no more tears just cake " she shook away the last of her emotions as she walked Blaine over to the cake. The cake was an amazing chocolate and vanilla with homemade strawberry frosting all of Blaine favorites.

By nine the house had mostly cleared out Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt had stayed back to help clean up Blaine had not gotten a moment to talk to Kurt the entire night he had been pulled and passed around the party and had spoken to everyone but him which frustrated him to no end. Halfway thought the clean up Blaine ran up stairs to get the big trash bag from his and Ella's room when a small rap on the door startled him. " Knock knock" Kurt stood in the doorway " I hope they didn't sent you up to help because I found the bags" Blaine shook the box in his hand nervously he was suddenly very aware that Kurt was in his bedroom. " No actually I came up because I realized I never gave you your gift" Kurt pulled a box from behind his back and Blaine took it and ripped it open quickly it was a Frank Sinatra song book. " I know it's not much but I remember you saying you would like to do one of his songs" Blaine felt his heart burst he couldn't believe he had remembered " Thank you so much Kurt I love it" he pulled the beautiful boy in for a hug and when the two pulled away they found there faces very close. There was a pause but it didn't last long Blaine could fell Kurt's hand on the back of his neck as he pulled him in to close the small space between them and then Kurt's perfect lips where on his. Blaine felt the jolt of electricity run through his body and it took a few seconds for it to really sink in that Kurt was kissing him. Once it did he found Kurt's neck to pull him in and deepen the kiss he never wanted it to end. If it was possibly the best thing about Kurt were his lips and the way they felt pressed against his was beyond perfection but he could fell himself becoming light headed so he pulled back trying to catch his breath as he spoke " That was" but he couldn't find the word to describe it . Kurt spoke also trying to catch his breath " A better gift then the book" Blaine nodded "Yeah" with that there eyes locked and it only took a second for there lips to find each other again. This kiss was much more passionate and intense then the first and it was Kurt that broke it apart this time

" We should probably get back down there before they send up a search party" Blaine could still hardly breath he was in shook over what had just happened he felt like he might die but at least he would die happy and just when he thought he couldn't get any happier Kurt took his hand and walked with him downstairs. Ella was the first to notice the two hand in hand and she let out a loud shriek and ran to them kissing both on the cheek.

"Oh I knew it was just a matter of time before you two became an item"

"It's was about time" Mercedes piped in and Rachel agreed " Well I hate to break this up but we should really get going we have school tomorrow" the girls gave there hugs and the boys followed close behind still hand in hand. Kurt pressed a quick peck to Blaine's lips " See you tomorrow and happy birthday again" he gave him a little wink as he got in the car and the three were off. Blaine pressed his hand to his lips

" Best Birthday Ever" he wisped to himself. Blaine had just broken down the entire moment to Ella before she had drifted off to sleep but he lay there tossing and turing he couldn't keep his mind from racing and he found his nerves getting the best of him. He had never been anyone's boyfriend before what if he was terrible at it and the thought of losing Kurt made him sick and kept him up until three in the mourning.

The next mourning Blaine felt so amazing not even his lack of sleep could bring him down. Just as he was putting his last book away he felt a hand slip over his eyes " Guess who" Kurt's voice always seemed to take his breath away. " Um Brad Pitt " Blaine joked as he turned around " Oh no it's Kurt Hummel that's 100 times better" he had a big idiot grin on his face as he hugged Kurt. He knew if he wanted to stay under the radar at this school making out with him new boyfriend was definitely not the way to do it but it killed him that after 2 months of pinning Kurt was finally his and he couldn't show it. " Are you okay you don't look so good" Kurt sounded concerned placing his hand on Blaine's cheek " I mean no of course you look good you always look great I just mean you look tired" Kurt tried desperately to back peddle his first statement . " No I'm fine I just didn't get much sleep last night" Blaine glossed over the words " So you think I always look great huh " he questioned Kurt with an eyebrow raise. " Well of course I do especially today I really love this shirt it brings out the hazel in your eyes" as Kurt spoke he ran his hand up and down the fabric of the shirt. It was official Kurt Hummel was trying to kill him right there in the hallway. Well two could work that trick " You know you don't look so bad yourself" Blaine ran his hand over Kurt's vest then there eyes met in an intense look and both dropped there hands knowing they couldn't go any further. Kurt decided to break the tension.

" We should hang out this weekend"

"OK" Blaine snapped back without hesitation and Kurt laughed at his enthusiasm.

At lunch the two sat side by side holding hands under the table and Kurt offered Blaine a ride home.

When Kurt got out of the car he ran around quickly to open Blaine's door. " I think I could get used to this whole boyfriend thing" Blaine exclaimed as he stepped out of the car he caught Kurt's expression at the word boyfriend but couldn't tell if it was good or bad . They hadn't really established what they where it had just seemed sort of implied from last night. " No this is wrong" Blaine felt his heart drop at Kurt protest but then the boy dropped to his knees and Blaine stared at him in amazement. He took Blaine's hands in his " Blaine Anderson will you be my boyfriend" he batted his eyelashes as he looked up at Blaine.

" Oh well that's a big decision I'm going to have to think about it" Blaine put on a fake thinking face and Kurt playfully smacked his hand.

" Well I guess you've twisted my rubber arm I would love to be your boyfriend" He pulled the boy up to his feet.

In no time there lips found each other and as they kissed Blaine wondered how he could have been living without this feeling for so long he felt he needed his lips on Kurt's the way others need food, water or air. Just as his mind was going back to reality he felt Kurt's delicate tongue sweep across his bottom lip and his knees turned to jello causing him to stumble against the car breaking the kiss. " Honey are you alright" Kurt voice was filled with concern as he held his hand out to the boy on the ground. " You just made me go weak in the knees" Blaine chuckled as Kurt pulled him up. "Really" there was an overwhelming sense of pride in his voice.

" I like honey" Blaine placed a light kiss to his cheek and the blue eyed boy blushed with embracement.

" You do because it sort of just came out because I was worried you don't think it's to soon for that"

"Normally I would say yes but when it's coming from you I would be a fool to turn down such an adorable pet name" Kurt leaned in to give him one last kiss before he had to get to his dads tire shop.

Blaine entered the house a stupid grin still plastered on his face. Ella and Patrick were on the couch watching some cooking show " Well judging by you face I'm guessing the car ride home went well" Blaine nodded then for the street a loud horn honked taking all three by surprise so they decide to go check it out.

As Blaine stepped out the door he say it a brand new shiny black Range Rover being driven by is father and he felt his heart may stop. His mom jumped out of the car right behind and ran to the boy " Happy Birthday sweetheart we hope you like it." Blaine squeezed his mom tight " Like it I love it thank you both so much" his dad tapped him on the shoulder " Well you deserve it kid and you better take good care of it" he handed him the keys. That night Blaine send Kurt a quick text.

_Me and Ella would like to pick up for school tomorrow- Blaine _

_Of course honey - Kurt _

When the car pulled up to Kurt's door Blaine could see the shocked expression on his face. " Did you two steal a car" Ella giggled from the back seat. " No it's my birthday gift do you like it" Kurt turned to stare at Blaine " Are you kidding me it's amazing everyone at school is going to be so jealous." Blaine smiled and took his hand as they drove to school.


	8. Family

**Hello my darling readers I hope you are still all out there I'm so sorry for the wait but I have a laundry list of reasons why I could not post it was bad but it's all good now I hope my internet troubles are behind me LOL**

**I didn't put any notes in my last chapter but you all know why I made Blaine b-day March 15th a day that every Kurt and Blaine fan adores  
><strong>

**P.S How amazing was the season premier of Glee. The Klaine scenes where all kinds of awesome I'm so happy the wait is finally over  
><strong>

* * *

><p>On Saturday night Blaine insisted on picking Kurt up he wanted any excuse to drive. While parked outside Kurt's house waiting for him to emerge it dawned on him that it was there first date he had been on such a Kurt high for the past couple of days that when Kurt had asked him to hang out that weekend it never occurred to him that it was a date. He buried his face in his hand and cursed his stupidity as he thought back to how terribly his last date had gone and just when his stomach started to flip flop the car door opened. Kurt looked amazing as always and just seeing his face put his mind a bit at ease.<p>

The two went miniature golfing and then to dinner. Kurt went on and on about his win and Blaine insisted he had let him. After dinner they shared a large brownie and Kurt protested with every bite Blaine tried to give him he kept saying " Once on the lips forever on the hips" Blaine just shook his head " Oh come on you have a great body" he froze at the bluntness of his words. Kurt smiled "Well if you say so" he took a large bite then licked his lips making Blaine forget how to breathe.

At the end of the night they walked hand in hand to Kurt's door "Thanks honey I had a great night " Kurt whispered he didn't want his dad to hear him and come out all he had told him was that he had a date and he was so happy his dad didn't try to push more details out of him. " Well I guess I'll see you Monday" he placed a light kiss to Blaine's lips causing him to melt he would never get over the perfection of Kurt's lips.

" I had a great time too " Blaine pulled him in for a deep kiss sliding his tongue slowly across Kurt's bottom lips causing the boy's breath catch in the back of his throat. Kurt ran his hands into Blaine's hair and pulled him as close as physically possible letting his tongue roam Blaine's mouth. Blaine followed but after a brief moment he felt his knees being to weaken and his head spin so he pulled back light headed and lips swollen he tried to find words " I'll see you Monday beautiful" he huffed out giving Kurt a final goodbye hug.

The next 2 week past by swiftly and before he knew it, it was the first Monday of April. " Kurt's joined the cheerios" Ella exclaimed as she and Blaine walked down the hall to there lockers. " Yeah I know it's crazy but he said he wanted his moment in the spotlight something glee just wasn't giving him so he and Mercedes joined this mourning" Blaine shrugged as he threw his things into his locker he turned to his right to scan the hallway where his saw his boyfriend approaching in his new cheerleading uniform and he felt his jaw drop at the sight. At his left Ella went on about the history test they had next period but he could only catch every other word his eyes were to busy roaming every inch of Kurt's body in the tight fitting red and white uniform when his eyed finally rested on Kurt's superb backside he sighed heavily " Yeah um history's hard whatever". Ella snapped her figures in front of his face trying to break his trance " If you stare at Kurt's ass any harder it's going to burst into flames" she said sarcastically but Blaine was still only half listening and then something took him over and he could not stop himself he walked fiercely down the hallway capturing Kurt by the wrist and pulling him toward the backdoor , the bell rang out then but he could care less he was a man on a mission. By the time the two made it outside the back was cleared out and Blaine planned on taking full advantage of that. He gripped Kurt's shoulders backing him into the wall and kissed him with a burning passion that seemed to take over his entire body.

"Wow what's gotten into you" Kurt managed to huff out between kisses.

" You in that uniform you just looked so hot and I just couldn't take it" Blaine had forgotten how to form a sentence he felt like he was on fire his lips crashed onto Kurt's neck feverishly and the soft skin felt heavenly against his lips he let out a small moan.

" A cheer leading fantasy really honey that seems a bit cliche don't you think" Kurt could barely breath and he felt his knees weakening as Blaine sucked madly at his neck so he pulled back a little. " I didn't know I had one until I saw you in this" Blaine grabbed a fit full of the uniform pulling Kurt in but he resisted. " As much as I hate to break his up If you wrinkle the uniform coach Sylvester will kill me and if you leave a hickey on my neck she will probably kick me of the team besides where both late for class" Blaine felt the fire coursing in his veins disintegrate as Kurt spoke. Thanks to the empty hallway the two walked hand in hand back to class until they arrived at Blaine's history class Kurt leaned in and whispered " You know I have to wear this thing the rest the year" he winked at Blaine as he walked away.

The next Friday he and Kurt were standing at his car taking about the weekend " You should come over to my house tonight for dinner" ?Kurt threw in casually and Blaine's eyes widened. " Come on we've been dating over a month and I really want you to meet my dad I know he will just adore you please" Kurt pouted a tiny bit and Blaine just couldn't resist his boyfriend he was just to cute. "Ok that sounds great" Blaine placed a small his to Kurt's hand. " And you won't be alone Finn and his mom Carol will be there to" Blaine gave a questioning look " Apparently her and my dad are kind of dating yeah she went into his shop to get her tires rotated and I guess it was an instant connection" Blaine completely understood he had the exact same thing with the boy standing in front of him. Blaine raised an eyebrow " Isn't that kind of weird considering you used to have feelings for Finn" Kurt blushed at the words he regretted every even mentioning that around Blaine. He took hold of Blaine's collar and pulled him close " Well now I only have feeling for one boy" Blaine decided to play a little " Oh really well I would love to met this boy sometime is he handsome" Kurt nodded " Oh yes devastatingly handsome I can barely keep my hands off of him" he captured Blaine's lips with a passionate kiss they where completely hidden behind the SUV so Kurt took advantage his lips left Blaine's and trailed down his jaw and back up to his ear where he nibbled playfully.

" You don't have to bribe me I already said yes to dinner" Blaine huffed out. " Just tell me to stop" he breathed hot into Blaine's ear causing him to moan and Kurt let out a small giggle "Oh you think that's funny well two can play that game" he grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and spun him around pinning him to the car and pressing his lips to his neck. Before it could all get to heated the boy's heard Ella's voice approaching she was singing which meant she had her headphones in. " Sorry I'm late darling I had to drop my late books off at the library" she was shouting as she walked around the car where she took sight of the boys and smiled " But clearly your not sorry I'm late" she winked at Blaine. " We were just talking" Blaine brushed her off " Sure" she rolled her eyes then Kurt spoke up " No really I was just inviting Blaine over to my house for dinner tonight your welcome to come to if you'd like."

" Thanks Kurt I would love that" she gave him a small hug and jumped into the car. " See you two tonight" Kurt waved as they drove off.

They pulled up to Kurt house at 7 o clock sharp. Blaine's hands trembled over the steering wheel so Ella placed hers over them to clam him. " He going to love you if not for your personality then for that outfit" Blaine exhaled with a tiny laugh. He was dressed extra dapper for the occasion he was wearing black and white converse, black skinny jeans, a crisp white dress shirt and he topped the look off with black suspenders he only wore those for special occasions and he figured meeting his boyfriends father for the first time was a big one. He also knew Kurt would be dressed to the nines as usual and he wanted to keep up. Not wanting to look under dressed Ella choose a spring dress with flats and carried a plate of double fudge brownies she said her mother always told her to never show up anywhere empty handed. Blaine had the pleasure of watching Kurt's jaw drop as he answered the door . " Hi Kurt you look handsome and we brought brownies" Ella bounced inside the house Kurt nodded not able to unglue his eyes from his boyfriend " Thanks Ella" he blinked a little and finally looked at her "Those brownies smell amazing and you look beautiful."

" Oh thank you darling" she said with a spin to show off her dress.

" The kitchen is right through that door if you'd like to put those down" The truth was he wanted a moment alone with his attractive boyfriend Ella took the hint and walked off to the kitchen. Kurt took hold of Blaine's waist and pulled him close he tugged playfully at the suspenders causing them to snap back to his chest. " You look amazing" Kurt buried his face into Blaine's shoulder he was wearing new cologne. He could barely think as Kurt took in his scent " So where is everybody" he managed to get out even thought Kurt's lips where now slowly moving to his neck. " Dad had to work late so he's picking food up " Kurt kissed his neck softly and Blaine's eyes rolled back. " You look pretty damn good yourself" Blaine linked his finger into Kurt's belt loop and pulled him in so the two were pressed as close as humanly possible. Just as there lips were about to met there was a loud on the door that caused Blaine to jump. Kurt stepped around him with a laugh and answered the door for Finn and Carole.

They all went to kitchen where a man dressed in flannel with a baseball capon entered with two large brown paper bags in his arms. " Here dad let me help you with those" Kurt crossed the kitchen over to hid dad. Blaine could feel his palms start to sweat as the man looked first at Ella then at him. Kurt walked over to Ella and put his hands on her shoulders " Dad this is Ella Turner she's a friend from school " he took a step to the side and grabbed Blaine's hand " and this is Blaine Anderson my boyfriend" Kurt had a rather large grin on his face when he said that word. Blaine went to speak but suddenly clammed up so Ella stepped in

" Hi Mr. Hummel it's very nice to met you and thank you so much for having us over I just love Chinese food" she took his hand and shook it awkwardly. " Yes thank you very much Mr. Hummel that food smells great" Blaine almost hesitated taking Burt's hand because his palms where sweating so badly but he knew it would be rude not to. " Please both of you call me Burt any friends of Kurt's are friends of mine" he turned to Blaine " I guess you and my boy are a bit closer then friends he talks about you all the time you I hope your treating him right." he started Blaine down a little. " Dad" Kurt whined smacking his dad on the shoulder. " Blaine is amazing" Kurt said in a tone that made Blaine sound like some sort of god and got a smile out of everyone in the room except Blaine who just blushed a deep red. The six all sat down to dinner Finn introduced Ella and Blaine to his mom she was very sweet and instantly started talking to Ella about cooking and baking Kurt joined in adding just what an amazing cook Ella was and telling Carol about the food she had cooked for Blaine's party. Finn and Burt started talking about football and Blaine decide to jump right in being away from his dad he missed talking about sports at dinner sometimes he and Patrick would but it was rare Ella always managed to change the subject she hated talking about sports. Once dinner was done and everyone had a brownies Finn had three, Kurt gave Blaine and Ella the grand tour the final stop the basement that was Kurt's room Ella was skimming Kurt's very impressive closet when she looked down at her phone. " We should go darling I told my aunt we would be home by 11 but I'll leave you two to say your goodbyes' she walked quietly up the stairs and out of the room.

They wasted no time and took each other in a tight embrace. " I wish I had a camera to take a picture of how hot you look" Kurt grinned widely. " I guess you'll just have to take a mental picture" Blaine took Kurt's hand and kissed lightly up his arm. " I'll see you Monday beautiful" he continued kissing up his arm to his shoulder then his neck until he finally landed on his lips and gave him on soft kiss but Kurt was not satisfied and wrapped his hands around Blaine's neck pulling him into a deep passionate kiss that was all tongues and teeth and the two where pressed against each other so tightly they couldn't get any closer if they tried. When Blaine felt short on air he pulled back panting heavily and started into Kurt's eyes. " That has to last us until Monday" Kurt panted out taking hold on Blaine's hand and leading him to the living room where Ella and Finn were watching Gossip Girl how that girl managed to get every man around her to do whatever she wanted always amazed Blaine then he figured she had probably bribed him with brownies. Ella and Blaine said there thank you's and goodbyes and Kurt walked both out. " See at school handsome" Ella winked to Kurt as she slid into the car. The boys shared one final kiss before Ella and Blaine were off.

* * *

><p><strong>Also for anyone who cares I have a you tube channel(chelsea6901) I don't have much Kurt and Blaine videos only 2 at the moment but as the season goes on I hope to make more so I hope you all can check it out I work very hard on my videos and I totally appreciate when people watch them It makes my heart sing LOL<br>**


	9. Studying

**Hello again readers I'm sorry for the late update I was planning on doing it earlier but I have the attention span of a fly so I find myself not being able to just sit down a focus on writing. I promise to try and work on that maybe LOL**

**So these past few days have been great for the Klaine fandom I will not spoiler anything here for the people who do not read spoiles but for the people who do you know exactly what I'm talking about and your as pumped for November 8th as I am. **

**P.S I know my rating is T originally when I posted this story it was M then I took it back because I realized just how many chapters it would take before I put smut in here so this is a warning that this chapter has smut in it so If your not into that you may skip it I just really don't want to change my rating but I might don't know let's just get on with the story**

* * *

><p>The month of April passed by quickly with Kurt time just seem to fly and soon it was the first day of May which meant there was only a month left until summer and Blaine was looking forward to three months with Kurt and without school. That week he and Kurt hadn't had much time together Kurt was extra busy with Glee club there regional's competition was the last Friday of the month and both had finals coming up. By the following Monday they actually had a moment alone glee club had been cancelled that day because Mr. Shue was out sick. After a long overdue make out session behind Blaine's car Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder running his figures through the boys curly hair. " We should have a study date on Friday" Kurt sounded exhausted he was working his ass off studying and rehearsing twice as hard for regional's. The truth was Blaine didn't really need to study he had always been great at retaining information and taking test but if there was an excuse to spend time with Kurt he was going to take it. " You sound like you need sleep not studying" Blaine couldn't help but point out the obvious. " I can sleep when I'm dead" Kurt giggled.<p>

That Friday Blaine was standing at his locker after fifth period talking to Ella she looked just as frazzled and tired as Kurt and he felt obligated to invite her to the study session knowing how much trouble she always had on test. She graciously declined explaining that the only test she was truly stressing about was chemistry and that a bunch of people from class already had a large study group going on that night.

At about 4:30 Blaine arrived at Kurt's door loaded with his flash card and highlighters and all the right tools to help with the studying process. He and Kurt sat at the kitchen table books and papers spread out everywhere. After about a half hour of reading Blaine looked around " It's really quite in here isn't your dad supposed to be home from work by now." Kurt looked up from his book with a smile " Um no my dad's not coming home he took Carole on a weekend trip to Cleveland so we have the house all to ourselves."

Blaine suddenly felt a rush of butterfly hit his stomach Kurt was being so casual about the whole thing but it was a big deal there first time truly alone with out the threat of any interruptions it was nerve wracking. It fell silent again until Blaine heard two light tapes on the floor followed by the feeling of his boyfriends foot slowly running up the length of his leg. Kurt didn't look up from his book but Blaine could see the smile forming on his lips as he proceeded to run his foot even further up Blaine's leg. " Y-You planned this didn't you" Blaine stuttered out almost forgetting how to form a complete sentence. Kurt looked up from his book again his blue eyes sparkling " Maybe why are you not happy with my plan" he said in a seductive tone. Somehow Kurt had managed to get his foot all the way up Blaine's leg and moved it slowly over to the bulge that was quickly forming in his pants. When he lightly grazed his foot over the spot Blaine felt his pulse speed up and before he had time to think he was acting out of pure passion. He stood swiftly from his seat throwing his chair against the wall smacking his hands down on to the table and in one fluid motion swept all of the books and papers to floor. He reached across and grabbed Kurt by the collar pulling him up onto the now cleared table. He took the boy by the shoulders and pressed his back down so he could straddle him. His lips moved on Kurt in a rushed and heated way as he roughly ground his hips down into Kurt's groin causing the boy under him to moan out in pleasure. After a few moment of kissing and grinding and moaning his passion gave way to reality and it quickly dawned on him that they where on top of Kurt's kitchen table. He rolled off then and jumped to his feet holding on to the side on the table to keep him from falling to the ground. Kurt sat up and stared wide eyed for a moment before speaking " Did I do something wrong honey ? " Blaine stared back with a confused look hanging his head a bit " No Kurt I did and I'm sorry" Kurt still had a bewilderment in his eyes " About what" he questioned to the frazzled boy in front of him. " About what Jesus Kurt I just jumped you like some kind of freaking animal in a nature special" Kurt buried him face in his hands as he burst into laughter while Blaine stood there mortified by his actions. Kurt slid off the table and sat back in his chair " Come here" he said patting the seat beside him. " I guess I'm kind of to blame who knew a little game of footsie could get you going like that but you should have seen the look in your eyes like you where doing to devour me I would have been the biggest idiot in the world to turn that down" Blaine sighed out a laughed " We should really study I'll help you pick this all up."

Two hours later they had moved from the kitchen to Kurt's room. Kurt was sitting at his table head buried in his book. Blaine was not studying any more he was on the couch flipping through the latest issue of Vogue he was deep into an article when the sound of Kurt's textbook slamming shut startled him and he looked up. " I swear if I read his chapter one more time I'm going to jump out of my skin" Kurt's voice was fuming " Time for a study break ? " Blaine smiled " Your not even studying smarty pants I'm going upstairs to grab a glass of water would you like one ? " Kurt voice still sounded full of irritation Blaine nodded and Kurt disappeared up the stairs. Blaine stood to stretch and place the magazine back on the shelf.

He stopped to look at the pictures on the shelf most were of Kurt as a kid one was of him in his football uniform and there was a photo booth strip of Kurt and Mercedes making silly faces and he let out a small laugh. Then he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist and a light kiss to the back of his neck. He turned to face the beautiful boy who handed him a glass " Your water my darling" Kurt was back to it's sweet normal tone all the frustration washed away. " Why thank you sir" Blaine kissed his cheek and Kurt took the glass from his hand and placed both cups on the shelf. " I can think of a better way for you to thank me" Kurt whispered low into Blaine ear causing him to moan softly.

Kurt had his lips on Blaine's in that instant but for some reason this kiss felt different then any of there other kisses and they had quiet a few. Kurt kissed him with such passion it was like Blaine could fell each emotion with each move of his lips. It was electric and the felling overwhelmed all of Blaine scenes he had only ever kissed Kurt but he couldn't imagine anyone being better at it. Kurt's hands slid from his waist up his back to his neck finally settling in his think curly hair where he tugged and pulled. Blaine was extremely turned on but he felt like he still needed more like this kissing was just not enough and before he could think he was acting. He cupped his hands around Kurt's ass and lifted him up off the ground Kurt instantly wrapped his legs tightly around Blaine's waist and he carried them over to the couch both falling on to it there lips never parting. Blaine still felt like he needed more he wasn't getting the usually high he got from kissing Kurt. His hand found there way to the top button of Kurt's shirt and he undid it quickly without thinking. He paused for a second to read his face and when the boy did not protest he continued with the buttons all the way down until his shirt fell open exposing his perfect porcelain chest. Blaine was so taken a back by the sight that he couldn't help but run his hands all over his creamy skin and place a million tiny kisses all over his chest. Blaine hand continued to roam until it landed on Kurt's belt buckle when he realized it was trembling. Kurt noticed this to and placed his hand on top of Blaine's " We don't have to do anything if your not ready honey we can stop right now if you want" Kurt angel voice sounded so beautiful in this moment. Blaine stopped to think for a moment and the truth was he really did want this everything just felt so right with Kurt he wanted that felling to last forever. " No I want this more then you know" Blaine spoke softly. He unbuckled and unzipped Kurt's pants pulling them off and tossing them to the floor. He gently stroked the outside of Kurt briefs a few times and delighted at the sound it caused the boy to make. Then Blaine suddenly realized he had no idea what he was doing he remembered reading all about this stuff awhile back but now that it was all really happening he brushed away his nerves and took a deep breath before pulling down Kurt's briefs and tossing them to the floor. He marveled at the fact that every inch of his boyfriend was sheer perfection. He placed his mouth around Kurt's already full erection and slid his lips up and down the full length then he started to use his tongue liking and sucking his way up and down Kurt's hard on. Kurt had his head back on the pillow his eyes closed the only sound coming from his mouth where faint "Oh my god's" over and over again. Blaine replaced his mouth with his hand and started pumping Kurt swiftly. "Open your eyes" Blaine whispered and the beautiful blues eyes flew open to find deep hazel ones looking back. There mouths met feverishly and only a few seconds later Kurt was pushing Blaine back a little. "Honey I'm gonna I'm gonna" Blaine got the hint and before Kurt could finish his sentence Blaine's mouth was back to doing the work he sucked harder then before bobbing his head up and down a few times and humming before an exceptionally loud sound escaped Kurt's lips followed by Blaine's mouth filling with the warm liquid. He wasn't sure what to do so he swallowed it didn't taste as bad as he had expected it was almost sweet much like Kurt's lips. He took a look at Kurt who was breathing heavily his forehead glistening with sweat as he retrieved his briefs from the floor and pulled them on. Blaine sat beside him resting his head on his shoulder. " That was incredible your incredible" Kurt huffed out wiping his forehead with the back of hand " I'm glad you liked it" Blaine leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Blaine pulled Kurt from the sofa and he pulled back on his pants before the two headed upstairs to the kitchen to make dinner. Blaine was sitting at the table when his phone vibrated in his pocket his screen lit up with the word bestie and a picture of him and Ella hugging he picked it up on the first ring. She spoke before he could even say hello " Hey doll me and my study group decided to treat ourselves to a post study dinner at Breadstix and I was hoping you and Kurt could join us that is if you not to busy" she put a bit to much emphases on the final word but Blaine ignored it. He looked to Kurt " Dinner at Breadsitx ? It beats cooking" Kurt nodded as he walked to grab his car keys. " We'll be there in 10 " Blaine said back into the phone and the two walked hand in hand out the door.

The restaurant was packed mostly with people from school, Ella and her study group were sitting at a large table Kurt noticed some of the new direction were also there and the boys took the last two chairs in the entire restaurant. " We all ran into each other and decided it would be more fun to all sit together" Ella explained as the two sat. " So boys how's all the studying going" she laughed out and Blaine knew she knew something. " Sorry darling but Kurt told me today in French class that his dad had left this mourning for the entire weekend so don't bother coming home tonight because I already told my aunt we would be spending the night at Rachel's which it sort of true because I really am" she smiled with pride at her little scheme . Blaine looked pointedly between Ella and Kurt . " So you both planned this" each had there angel faces on and in unison said " No we didn't" which got a laugh out of the entire table. Three hours later after talk of finals , the set list for regional's and planes for the summer it was time for everyone to part ways. Ella hugged and kissed Blaine and Kurt goodbye " Have fun with the rest of your night boys" she winked as she ran to her car.

When they returned back to Kurt's house Blaine felt the butterfly's return to his stomach the thought of an entire night alone in an empty house with his boyfriend was making him a nervous wreak. Not that what they had done earlier was not on of the best moments of his entire life but he still wasn't sure how far Kurt wanted to go he had planned his whole sleepover so he must have had something in mind right. Blaine sat on the couch in the living room trying not to have a panic attack when Kurt came up the stairs from his room he was in his pajamas looking all to adorable it was the most casual Blaine had ever seen him dressed and he loved it. " Well aren't you just the cutest thing ever" Blaine said as Kurt sat beside him and handed him something to wear to bed. Kurt yawned loudly and Blaine placed his hand of the boy's porcelain cheek " You look exhausted" Blaine stoked his cheek sympathetically. " Well I'm not to tired for this" Kurt rolled over swinging his leg over Blaine's lap so he was straddling him. He started unbuttoning Blaine's shirt and kissing his chest with each undone button " I figured you would need some help getting into these pajamas" he ran his hands slowly down Blaine's chest before resting them on his belt buckle. " Plus I just loved what you did earlier so much I would like to return the favor" he placed a lingering kiss to the skin just below Blaine's belly button and then placed his hand over his mouth trying to cover another large yawn. With Kurt mouth so close to his lap Blaine found it hard to think clearly and it took all his willpower to speak but he knew what was best " Why don't we just sleep tonight honey" he said as he took two figures to lift Kurt's chin up so they were face to face but Kurt quickly shook his head no and returned his lips to Blaine's skin in that instant while simultaneously running his hand down Blaine's zipper he wasn't going to make this easy. Blaine could fell his head spinning but he pulled himself together and grabbed Kurt's hand " I promise I will let you return the favor another time a time when your not dead tired" he sealed the promise with a rather passionate kiss and then looked deep into Kurt's eyes they where already staring to droop shut. He scooped the boy up and cared him down to his bedroom were the two cuddled close in Kurt's very large bed. Kurt was asleep within seconds of hitting the pillow and Blaine just laid there admiring the beautiful boy at his side. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to find someone so wonderful so perfect for him and at that moment he knew he was totally head over heels in love with Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not to proud to beg for reviews so here I go please please please review It's hard to know if you guys are liking this story if you don't review it so yeah review away don't be shy good or bad I just want to know what you think<strong>


	10. Regional's

**Holy Crap this is late and I'm pretty sure you have all given up hope on me but I really had to do this for my own piece of mind to know that I finished this story and didn't just let it go so here it is the final chapter. One of these days I will write the follow up story but I have no idea when that will be LOL. To anyone still reading enjoy**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson had never been in love so he had no idea how to go about telling Kurt. Even if he felt he would burst at any moment knew he couldn't just blurt it out he had to come up with a plan make it special because Kurt deserved that. It was the last week of school and that Monday at lunch an idea popped into Blaine's mind as he was admiring Kurt with puppy dog eyes from across the table when Ella interrupted<p>

" Your drooling" she joked as she sat down beside him. " So Kurt how is practice for regional's going" and that's when it hit Blaine he would tell Kurt after regional's. Regional's where that Friday so he only had 4 days to plan and he wanted every thing to be perfect.

Blaine's plans for everything to be perfect seemed to fall apart pretty quickly when the new directions placed last at regional's. Kurt and Rachel found Blaine and Ella in the crowed both had somber looks on there faces. Blaine hugged Kurt tight " How about we do dinner " Kurt nodded with a smile as he and Blaine walked hand in hand to his car. Ella left to spend the night at Rachel's she explained to Blaine that Patrick was over at a friends house for the night and Judy was gone for the weekend to visit her other son at collage so the house would be empty. Blaine drove to the house without a word and Kurt did not question why they where not going to a restaurant and he was thankful for that.

Blaine had everything ready prepared he and Ella had cooked the meal earlier in the day and made chocolate soufflés for dessert he bought flowers and candles he even loaded a romantic play list to his ipod.

To top it all off he was dressed very well he wore his red skinny jeans Kurt had complimented him on,

a fitted black dress shirt ,black boots, and completed the look with the suspenders Kurt loved so much. When they walked in the front door Blaine stopped Kurt in the entree way " Give me five minutes" Blaine ran to the kitchen put the food in the oven, light the candles, put out the flowers, turned on the music and poured the cider. He walked back to where he left Kurt and guided him to the kitchen. He heard a gasp escape Kurt's mouth when he saw what his boyfriend had done. " I hope this will cheer you up" Blaine said from behind Kurt and the blue eyed boy spun around to capture his lips in a small kiss. The two silently ate there dinner staring into each others eyes and smiling then Kurt finally spoke " I cannot believe you did all of this for me I was having a crappy night and you managed to turn it all around" Kurt paused and took Blaine hand form across the table" I love you." Blaine's eyes widened so much at the words that he felt they might pop out of his head Kurt had just stolen his moments and the funny part was he could care less the only thing he cared about was that the boy who he loved the one who he had secretly admired form the moment he had laid eyes on him that boy loved him. " I love you too" Blaine practically shouted the words and they where immediately followed by a burst of laughter. Kurt looked confused " Is something funny" he asked with an eyebrow raise. " Well yes I planned this whole dinner to tell you I loved you and you kind of just stole my thunder. Blaine was laughing ever harder now with made Kurt laugh as well. Kurt then stood from his chair and went around the table Blaine stood and the two held each other in a tight embrace Blaine pulled back and looked Kurt deep in the eyes " I love you Kurt Hummel" all the laughter now out of his voice " I love you too Blaine Anderson" both moved in for a deep kiss. In the middle Blaine panted out " There's dessert" but Kurt's lips crashed onto his before he could even say what kind " Dessert can wait: Kurt said as he pulled him out of the kitchen toward the stairs so Blaine took his hand and pulled them both up the stairs as fast as there feet could take them. The two practically burst thought the bedroom door. Kurt pushed Blaine down onto the bed and immediately began removing his clothes feverishly kissing every inch of exposed skin until finally reaching the desired part of Blaine's all to perfect body. He slid Blaine's briefs down and tossed them to the floor and without hesitation took Blaine fully into his mouth causing the curly haired boy to jump a bit at the sensation. Kurt remembered how amazing it had felt when Blaine had done this to him last week so he figured he would do it just like that. He sucked vigorously bobbing his head up and down then replacing his moth with his hand and pumping quickly he looked up and saw an expression of pure ecstasy painted on Blaine's perfect face and he was moaning in pleasure. Kurt started using his mouth again this time sucking even harder until he felt Blaine's hand grab a fist full of his hair and an exceptionally loud moan escape his lips as Kurt's mouth filled with the warm liquid he swallowed the way Blaine had it didn't taste to bad. The two sat for a moment trying to catch there breaths " Maybe I should have told you I love you a long time ago" Blaine joked as he pulled back on his briefs. Kurt snuggled up next to him burying his face in Blaine's neck " We still have dessert" Blaine kissed his hair. " That sounds great."

Blaine decided not to put his clothes back on but just a v neck and his briefs Kurt did the same. Blaine laid out a few blankets and pillows on the living room floor and Kurt put on Grease. Blaine brought out the soufflés and some strawberries with two glasses of cider. Kurt raised his glass " To Us" he then proceeded to dip his strawberry into his glass and offer it to the boy at his side. Then he leaned in to slid his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip and sealed it with a kiss. " I wanted a taste" Kurt admitted sheepishly

" Well then my love I'll just have to make that happen" Kurt delighted at Blaine's term of endearment and leaned in playfully to accept the cider covered strawberry. There lips found each others then they kissed passionately losing all track of time just marveling in the love and heat they both felt. Kurt's hands began to roam across Blaine's back until they rested on his hips pulling him closer. Blaine would fell his head began to spin as to pulled back a look of uncertainty in his eyes that Kurt pick up on instantly. " Is everything ok honey ? " Kurt looked worried. " I-I'm not sure what you where expecting to happen tonight but I don't think I'm ready for it not that I didn't love what we just did because I did and I love you but I'm just not ready and I don't know if you are but…" Kurt pressed his figures to Blaine's lips to stop his rambling it was clear it see that he was nervous which shocked Kurt a little. Blaine was usually so smooth and good with his words and now he just sounded like a tongue tied fool. " I wasn't expecting anything honey I wasn't even expecting all this but I love it and I love you but I'm not ready to go any further either at least not tonight."

Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest and heard him exhale a deep sigh of relief. The boys went back to watching the movie while feeding each other there soufflés. After Grease it was Rent and halfway through it the two blissfully drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

At 10 am the front door slowly cracked open and tiny footsteps hit the ground. Ella gasped at bit at the sight of the two boys and her bag hit the floor causing Blaine to wake up but Kurt stayed sleeping soundly. Ella had her hand over her chest and she was trying to catch her breath Blaine got up slowly so he didn't wake Kurt and moved over to her. " Are you okay Ell's ? "

" You two scared the hell out of me I wasn't expecting to find you on the living room floor I figured you would be in bed like normal people" Blaine laughed quietly at her words. " Sorry we fell asleep watching a movie. Ella walked to the kitchen and Blaine followed she opened the refrigerator door and started pulling things out to make breakfast when she paused to take in Blaine's appearance and when she noticed his lack of pants gave him a knowing glance. Blaine rolled his eyes " Nothing happened except for the I love you's"

Blaine said casually and Ella squealed and jumped up causing her to drop the carton of eggs she was holding in her hand but Blaine caught them before they could make it to the ground. " Oh my darling I'm so happy for you" she squeezed her best friend into one of her signature tight hugs when the two heard the kitchen door open and before Kurt could even speak Ella was hugging him tight " I guess you told her" Kurt gasped out as Ella squeezed him. " I'm making breakfast French toast, bacon, eggs, and fresh oj" Ella bounced around the kitchen she paused " You boys may want to put some clothes on I've invited all the new directions over for breakfast I figured it was the least I could do for you guys after last night." " That's sweet of you Ella Bella" Kurt placed a kiss on her cheek and the boys when upstairs to change. All of the new direction showed up within the hour and everyone sat at the large living room table. Finn stood with his glass raised " Here's to us we may have lost out this year but I know it will only make us more determined to kick some serious ass next year" everyone at the table cheered " And we will be happy Blaine and Ella will join us I know it will only make our team that much stronger" everyone cheered twice as loud.

That night Kurt and Blaine where snuggled up on the couch watching T.V when Blaine's phone vibrated in his pocket. AS he read the screen his face took on a serious look. Kurt looked at him with concern " What is it honey is everything alright ? " " Just an email from my mom she wants me to go back to Westerville for the summer" Blaine sounded terrified.

Blaine knew now was the time to tell Kurt everything. When the subject of way he and Ella had left Westerville came up the first time he was definitely not ready to share it with Kurt he barley knew him then but now so much had changed Blaine he loved him and Kurt deserved every truth Blaine had to tell. Blaine sighted and turned so he was face to face with Kurt he took both his hands and spoke. " You know how when we first met you asked why Ella and I had transferred from our old school" Kurt nodded silently and Blaine went on " Well I said it was because of some drama but really it was because of me" Blaine swallowed back the lump he could feel rising in his throat " At my old school there was a Sadie Hawkins dance so I decided to ask this guy Alex the only other gay kid in school to go with me and when we where outside waiting for his dad to pick us up these three guys beat the living crap out of us" Kurt sat blinking he was unable to speak He had been bullied at McKinley but never like that and he hated the idea of someone hurting Blaine he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. " Oh no my love why are you crying I wasn't telling you this story to upset you" Blaine took Kurt into a tight embrace as he continued to cry " No it's just that's so awful I can't believe anyone would ever want to hurt you like that I'm just sorry so - so sorry that had it happen to you" Blaine held the crying boy tighter. " Shh it's ok my love don't cry you of all people know just how small minded people can be towards someone who is different then them but it's all in the past now and I can't dwell on it all I can do is move on and that's exactly what I've done" Kurt sat up sniffling and wiping his tears away " So why don't you want to go back home" Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand again placing it on his heart " Because I don't want to leave you" Kurt smiled back he looked deep into the hazel eyes of the boys he loved so much " We'll figure something out I promise" both leaned in and there lips met in a tender kiss.


End file.
